Blood Bond
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: AU The City of Gryffindor is under attack and Harry is forced to leave on his way to find help he runs into Draco Malfoy who is running from his responsibilities... eventual HPDM ...Don't like don't read its that simple.
1. Prologue: Midnight Rider

Ok guys i'm back with a brand new story

This is intended slash HPDM to be exact so if you dont like dont read it really is that simple.

**Disclaimer: **The story is AU so the ideas and the plots are mine but the characters and names of places i have borrowed...i will give them back...i promise!

Now on with the story

* * *

Blood Bond

Prologue: Midnight Rider

The night sky looked like a blanket of ebony blue interwoven with the glitter of a million stars, to many to count. The moon was high in the sky offering a little light to the otherwise pitch-black bare landscape below it.

The gates of the Gryffindor Kingdom opened and a single horse rode out into the barren wasteland beyond the safety of the city. The black horse charged on its rider low head down against the horse's mane in an attempt to go faster.

He looked back his unruly black hair falling over his forehead and into his eyes. He had almost sighed in relief when the doors swung open again and four riders on white horses flew out at full gallop.

The rider cursed and whispered in his native elven tongue, urging his faithful friend ever faster. She whistled in return and threw herself forward. He had to run. He had to get away. He wasn't even sure why it was so important. The raiders had come and Gryffindor had locked down.

That wasn't unusual. Raiders had descended on the City. It was a common occurrence. Gryffindor was the only Kingdom in the Realm that had not fallen to the new regime.

But this time it had been different. The Wards on the city had been breached and the Raiders had fallen on the City like a plague.

Gryffindor was the City of bravery and truth and it had one of the best armies in the realm but this time Harry wasn't sure even their mighty army was enough.

Damn it! He felt like screaming only he didn't have the breath. He had to keep running. He glanced behind him. The Riders were still on his tail. But he was not going to be caught.

He should be fighting! Where was his pride? He should be fighting with his people. But he was leaving the city that had been his home for all of the eighteen years of his life and he didn't even know why.

He had lived in the palace of Gryffindor for as long as he could remember. His parents had been killed in a raid when he was baby. He had become the adoptive son of Albus Dumbledore the High King's advisor.

But since the death of the king and queen when Harry was little Dumbledore had all but been ruling the country. The Country had done well under its rule. It had stayed true to the principles of its founder Godric Gryffindor. Gryffindor had flourished and all those within its walls had nursed a huge sense of pride.

Harry himself had grown up among the nobles and been friends with the children.

His best friend Ron Weasley was slightly older than him, by a year, but despite his young age he was now the General of the Gryffindor Army. Harry had too wanted to train in the army and had trained for hours with his friends.

But he had also sent countless hours with his adoptive father. He was elven, as many were in the Gryffindor Kingdom but Harry was different. His magical signature was stronger than any elves and as a result his father had helped him harness his power.

When the raid had started instead of going to join Ron and his friends readying the army, as he done before in previous raids despite his father's wish that he did not, Dumbledore had smuggled Harry out of the castle. Harry had been confused.

Raids had happened before. In fact they common. Harry knew the dangers of protecting the kingdom just as everyone else did. But he chose to.

But the worry in his father's voice had stopped Harry in his tracks. "This raid is different Harry." His father had told him gravely. "The forces of the Dark have gathered strength. You are too important to this kingdom. More than you could ever know. You cannot stay here."

"Father!" Harry gasped. "I have to fight!" "No, Harry." At that moment there was a crash and Dumbledore spun round and whipped out his wand. He yelled an incantation and magic hummed in the air.

Harry blinked. He had never known his father had control of such powerful magic. He seemed to be alive with it. Then Harry realised that the reason the castle hummed with his father's magic was that the castle had been breeched!

Now he was ready to listen to his father. Though why he should be running and everyone else was fighting for their homes he could not fathom.

"Harry listen to me, you must go. The Raiders have entered the castle and if they find you here then all is lost. Go!"

"Father," Harry said desperately. How could he leave when everyone he loved was in such danger? "I don't understand." "I know. You will in time I promise. You are the only hope this kingdom has of survival Harry. You must leave. Go now. Go to Hogwarts and find Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They will know what to do."

At that moment the doors burst open and Dumbledore pushed Harry into the hidden passage way and closed the compartment.

Harry heard the screams clearly now. The Wards had been breeched! Harry ran blindly in the dark and kicked the door open. It lead to the stables. Harry had broken through only to be over come with smoke.

It was burning! He had looked around blindly. He could hear Spirit calling for him. He ran to the stable blocks freeing the horses and then at last ran to his own. He freed her and with no time to saddle her he jumped on her back and rode out the stables.

The City was in ruins. Harry could feel the despair of the City threatening to drown him and almost as if she knew Spirit kicked up and threw herself towards the gate.

The guards saw Harry racing through the streets. He was the only being in all of Gryffindor to own a black horse, as they saw him leave, almost as they knew they opened the gates and he charged out into the night.

Now he was plagued by the guilt. He should have stayed behind no matter what Dumbledore had said. He should have stayed. But now all he could do was ride hard and hope to god that he made it out.

He heard the wind whistle in his ears and the unmistakable drumming of horse's hooves.

They were gaining on him!

Harry knew that Spirit could outrun them. She was part of the Elven heritage. She responded best to Elven handlers. But out running them just wasn't good enough.

Harry needed to make sure they could never return and report his escape. He didn't even know why it was so important but he knew that this was what was needed.

He spun in the saddle abruptly and unslung is bow. Elves were known to be the most notorious with a bow and arrow. Harry was no exception. He had been taught and trained by the Gryffindor Army horning his born gift into something infinitely more powerful.

Harry was the pride of the Gryffindor Archers and now, not for the first time, the raiders were going to feel the power of his arrows.

He pulled his first arrow back and let it fly. The air whistled behind it and within seconds two more were flying along with it. They hit their targets with a startled cry and Harry, knowing he was free turned in his saddle and rode hard and fast into the hills around Gryffindor city.

Once he was sure he was safe he turned and looked down on the kingdom from above. He swallowed a wave of tears. The castle and the city were burning!

Fire leapt up from the buildings and thick black smoke clouded everything. Harry could taste it on the wind and it made him gag. He could hear the distant sounds of screaming.

He felt disgusted with himself he had run when all of his friends and the only family he had, had rallied to fight the raiders. Even if Albus had told him he needed to run he felt sick.

Everything in him screamed to return to help those he loved but a voice in his head stopped him _no Harry, run. You must not return here. We will see you again. But not yet. Not yet._

Harry chocked back tears as he heard his father's voice inside his head. His father had been an immensely powerful wizard. It was true he had only been his adoptive father, but he was the only father figure he had ever known.

He watched the city burn and then with a heart as heavy as he had ever known he leant forward in his saddle and soothed Spirit. Then he led her through the mountain range.

The Green Ash Pass was the quickest way to get out towards the coast and Harry knew that was where he needed to go.

His father had often gone to meetings held in neutral ground in the City of Hogwarts out towards the east. That was where Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were. That was where Harry would go.

He did not know why it was so important that he leave the place of his birth or leave Gryffindor in its hour of need. But Harry knew that if her was to find any answers at all he needed to leave.

He did not know if any of his friends or his father had survived but he knew that he had to get help to bring any justice at all.

He rode through the Pass not stopping through the night until he was clear of the boarder to Gryffindor's Kingdom. He crossed the boarder into Hogwarts territory and knew that even though he was two days ride away from the City he was as safe as he had once been inside the castle walls.

He looked back across the mountains and whispered, "I will return. I will not let you down father. I'll come back for you Ron." Then without a backward glance he road towards the coast.

* * *

Feel free to tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter One: A Raider's Arrow

Hiya guys i'm back again! Here is the new chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot...

Here it is the next chapter!

Blood Bond

Chapter One: A Raider's Arrow

Draco Malfoy was the high Prince of Slytherin or he had been once. He supposed he still was, but for reasons he had no control over, he no longer lived in the City of his birth. The take over of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had been bad but at least they had fought until they could fight no longer.

Slytherin never had a chance. Mainly because it had never wanted to be saved. Slytherin had been the first Kingdom to fall to the new regime lead by the Dark wizard Voldemort.

He had claimed the Malfoys had been too soft conforming to the laws of Hogwarts and that they were a great nation with no need of half-breed do gooders telling them what to do.

The problem had been that there were many people who shared his way of thinking and so the uprising had begun. It had started as a simple spark but had soon been fanned into a flame that would change everything.

The royal family had once been respected in Slytherin but after Voldemort's uprising no one cared. They all lusted for power and the royal families rule meant nothing.

Draco had only vague memories of the uprising. He hardly remembered anything at all. He remembered the light of the flames and if he concentrated hard enough he could hear screams.

It wasn't surprising since Draco had only just turned one when the uprising happened. His Kingdom was the source and the first to fall to the new regime. He hardly remembered the Kingdom of his birth but even so he felt immense sadness that he had had to leave it.

His family had been smuggled out the castle by servants and the royal family had gone into exile in the neutral territories of Hogwarts safer here than anywhere. Even Voldemort did not feel strong enough to attack here yet.

And for that Draco was thankful. He had never seen Slytherin the Kingdom of his birth, the Kingdom to which he was legally heir to the throne but he hoped one day he would be able to see it.

He lived in Hogwarts an exile safe from the armies of the Regime but he often felt like he could be doing more to help the war. He knew how to fight he had had proper instruction since the age of four and now instructed the armies of Hogwarts in case they ever were needed to intervene.

But Draco himself because of who he was had never really been in a battle himself. And to be truthful he was sure that some of the soldiers in training let him win because of his royal blood.

That was not how it was meant to be. Draco loved Hogwarts it had been his home for all his life and it had kept him safe but of late he had begun to feel stifled with the City.

All the City talked about was of the war, a war that Draco could not participate in even though he knew fine well he should be. He trained the troops and let them go off to war but he could not go with them.

It made him resentful. He was a Prince and a Prince was meant to care for his people and be there when his army finally met enemies. That was why Draco was taking drastic steps and leaving the City that he had grown up in.

He did not plan to be gone forever but he planned to be gone and follow the army that had just ridden out the city to help in yet another battle. It was rumoured that it was the Gryffindor Kingdom.

That filled Draco with profound fear. Gryffindor had been the safest City in the Kingdom besides Hogwarts. Its army was an impressive sight mostly made up of Elven Archers the best Archers in the realms. But if Gryffindor had truly fallen then times were desperate indeed.

Draco intended to find out. This was his bid for freedom. He slipped out of the palace and into the streets blending with the shadows. He drew his black cloak around him more securely and headed for the gates to the City.

He wasn't so stupid as wanting to walk up to the guards and demand them to let him out because they were under strict orders to do exactly the opposite. But he would go, as close to the gates as was humanly possible since the wards around the City were thinner there to allow for trade.

It would make it easier for Draco to slip from the City un-noticed. He pulled his hood tighter around him and slipped out of the city and into the night. He felt someone but against him and he whirled but all he saw was his chestnut mare Nimbus coming up behind him.

He smiled he should have known he would not get far without her. She was his and his alone and did not like being left behind no matter where he went. And now he thought about it she would help him in his quest.

He would not be gone as long if she were with him and so in a split second he made his choice and climbed onto her back. She wasn't saddled but Draco was used to riding her bareback and saw no problem with this.

He tugged her gently on her main and turned her round towards the sea and whispered, "Go!" Nimbus needed no further urging and simply kicked into a trot and then as they got further away from the City a canter and then a full out gallop.

When they were almost out of the City's shadow Draco turned and looked at the City. "I'll be back. Mother, father but I need to do this." Then he turned and headed for the boarder between Hogwarts and Green Ash Pass.

It was the quickest way to Gryffindor and Draco was determined to do what he could to help the City. Gryffindor had survived so long it seemed impossible that it could fall.

But Draco knew that Lord Voldemort had grown in strength and it would take even Gryffindor everything they had to repel them.

He was coming close to the Pass when he heard the hooves of another horse approaching.

He drew Nimbus to a stop and pulled his sword from his scabbard and waited. What he saw made his stomach turn over.

A rider all in black appeared on a black mare galloping full out when he saw Draco he called out "Raiders are coming!" Draco stiffened

Raiders? This close to Hogwarts it couldn't be! The rider turned abruptly and drew out and eleven bow and drew two arrows at once letting them fly. Draco stared at the obvious display of skill that was shown so carelessly. The rider was obviously an elf.

Draco watched as the rider turned and then heard the whistle of an arrow flying through the air. "Watch out!" He screamed

The rider turned too late and the arrow hit him with a sickening thud in the shoulder. He screamed and toppled from his horse. Draco jumped from Nimbus' back and flew forwards putting himself in front of the elf that was unmoving on the floor.

The Raider was on foot that much Draco was clear of. The elven rider had obviously de-horsed him. He heard the sweep of the sword flying through the air and side stepped the blow meeting the swing with one of his own.

The swords clashed and Draco held his ground against the impact and stared at the Raider. He could not see his face but Draco could see his eyes. His eyes were distinctive.

Gold eyes.

In that moment Draco lost concentration and the raider took a swing. Draco saw what he was about to do and parried it in time to stop the sword piecing his shoulder and swiped desperately. The swipe ran across the Raiders chest and Draco heard him yelp.

The Raider fell backwards and convulsed and was still. Draco stood for what seemed like an eternity and then when he was sure the raider was not going to move turned and knelt beside the fallen elf.

His hood had fallen from his face and Draco was able to see just how pale he was. His skin was so pale it was almost translucent and his hair was a shocking dark against the light.

Draco brushed his fringe aside and realised that the teen, for he was late teens of that, had a strange shaped scar on his forehead. He looked over the teen and that brought his attention to his injury.

The arrow stuck out from an odd angle but Draco, even with the little medical expertise he had, could see that it was not life threatening although would be painful.

Draco knew the elf needed medical attention as soon as he could get it and he also knew that this elf knew a lot about the movement of the raiders in the country so he made a decision and put him on his horse and turned back to Hogwarts.

Draco knew he owned this teen a life debt he would have never seen those raiders without the elves shouts of danger and he also knew that he was halfway to repaying it.

He turned Nimbus and walked back towards the capital. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain how he happened to be out in the wastelands to discover the elf in the first place but he knew that it was important.

He turned as the Elvin rider whimpered and Draco stiffened. Most elves were resilient to many injuries; they were not easily felled nor were they slackers when it came to pain.

Draco turned and with quick movements removed the cloth around the wound and gasped. The arrow had been tipped. Draco could almost see it, even in the dark; see the poison progressing from the point of impact.

Suddenly that medical help was all that more urgent and he pulled himself up behind the rider and rode fast and hard back to Hogwarts and cantered across the city into the palace grounds.

He didn't stop to think he ran into the palace and grabbed the palace medic, Poppy and led her out to where the rider was slumped across Nimbus.

Poppy took one look at the rider and said, "Quickly Draco we must get him to the hospital wing this elf is in danger of losing his life!" Draco had never moved so fast in all his life.

He did not know what it was about this elf but he was already feeling a bond grow where there should be none.

He hauled the rider down from his horse and followed Poppy to the wards never once realising that even so much as twenty-four hours ago Draco may have passed this type of work off as work of servants.

Draco was not evil but he certainly was spoiled and he had become used to the fact everything was at his fingertips. That however did not occur to him as he travelled through the darkened palace intent on saving another's life.

The change however, even the slightest change, was not lost on the medic however. Poppy saw how Draco handled the boy in his arms. Draco was not a bad boy, not really but he wore a cool façade that had people thinking he was so.

Poppy wondered if this was the beginning of the ice beginning to crack and the beginnings of Draco truly realising what it meant to be a Prince. All from on Raider's Arrow.


	3. Chapter Two: Where Am I?

Hey hey! I'm back again! This chapter was a long time in the making but its finally here.

**Disclaimer: **I wish i owned Draco... But know i own nothing but the plot...

Hope you guys enjoy it...

* * *

Blood Bond

Chapter two: Where Am I?

Harry opened his eyes and saw three faces looking down at him. He did not recognise one of them. He wondered where he was. Why wasn't he at home in Gryffindor.

He went to sit up but a firm hand stopped him from doing so and in that second it all came back to him in a sickening rush and he fell back into bed the rest of the way.

He remembered seeing Gryffindor City burning and he flopped down onto the bed fighting back tears of despair and trying to forget the screams coming from the smoke.

Then he remembered turning from the City and moving towards the Ash Peak pass and vaguely seeing a Rider on the road as he remembered three Raiders coming out of the pass and attacking him.

He couldn't remember clearly what happened after that. He did know that he had been hurt and that he should have been dead but he wasn't. He owed someone a life debt.

"How did I get here?" He asked with a voice he was sure didn't belong to him. Everything in him seemed so disjointed.

"You were brought here by me." Said a voice. Harry looked round and saw a blond haired teen sitting beside his bed. The blonde stood up and his grey eyes flashed.

"I'm pleased you're awake sir, I wasn't sure you'd pull through." "Thank-you." Harry said, "You saved my life. I believe I owe you a life debt. My thanks sir."

Draco shook his head. "No it is I who owe you a life debt I would have been dead had it not been for your warning and quick thinking." "Your debt is now repaid sir." Harry said nodding in thanks. Draco shook his head. "No. I will repay my debt when the time is right."

"But have you not repaid it already?" Harry asked confused. "No. I do not deem healing wounds you received on my behalf as repaying a debt." The blond boy said.

Suddenly remembered why he was there for the second time that morning and retched as he saw his beloved City go up in flames behind his eyelids. "Please!" He murmured. "Please tell me where I am!" "You're in Hogwarts and safe." A new voice said.

Harry turned and saw the speaker was one of the people round his bed. "I am Healer Poppy." She said. "I had hoped you would wake up soon." "I need to speak to Remus Lupin or Sirius Black do you know where I could find them?"

He watched as the blonde's eyes widened and then whispered something to his companion and he nodded and left the room. "May I enquire how you know Lord Sirius and Lord Remus?" The blonde said looking at Harry.

"I was sent here to give them a message from Albus Dumbledore." Harry chocked on tears as he thought of his father. The Blonde's eyes if it was possible became wider and he said, "What news from Gryffindor?"

"It burns." Harry chocked. Everyone around the bed gasped. "No that's impossible!" Poppy said. "Oh really?" Harry said anger flashing in his eyes. "I could have sworn I saw everything in it burn and I was the only one to leave. I'm such a coward, but I had no choice."

At that moment there was a commotion at the door and two figures barrelled in. They barrelled to the bed and stopped dead… "Harry!" Harry's eyes widened. "D-do I know you?" He asked cautiously.

"My name is Sirius Black." The dark haired man said slowly as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "This is Remus Lupin we knew your parents Harry." "You did?" Harry questioned. "We did." The blond haired man now known as Remus confirmed.

"Dumbledore sent me here to find you." Harry said fighting to sit up. "Gryffindor City is burning Raiders managed to get past the wards."

Whatever Sirius and Remus had been expecting to hear it was not this. Their eyes budged and they seemed to be struggling to process the news. "Oh goddess." Sirius said looking at his companion.

Harry put his head in his hands and said, "I should have stayed and defended the City but Father, that is my adopted father, Dumbledore told me to leave. He made me promise to leave the City and get to the two of you. I had no choice. I'm a coward I should have stood with the Army."

"But then we would not know the Fate of Gryffindor City." Remus said. "You did the right thing." Remus smiled and somehow it made Harry feel better about what he had done. "We need to send rescue teams to the ruins." Sirius said. "Remus and I will head the teams."

"I'll go with you." Harry said starting to get out of bed. Poppy pushed him back into bed. "You'll do nothing of the sort. You have by no means recovered your magical levels and your shoulder is nowhere near healed."

"But that's my home, I have to help in whatever way I can." "You'll remain here and get better first." Sirius said gently. "But-" Harry tried to say and was pushed back down on the bed by two hands one the hand of Remus Lupin and the other by the blonde guy that Harry didn't even know the name of yet.

"NO." They both said firmly and though Harry didn't like it he reluctantly gave up and bowed down in defeat. He turned to look at the blonde guy. "I'm sorry you've told me you saved my life but who are you. My name is Harry. I'm the adoptive son of Albus Dumbledore. You are?"

Draco's eyes went wide as he looked at the elf. He heard stories of Harry Dumbledore he was meant to be one of the best archers the Gryffindor army had sired in a while. Apparently he wasn't bad with a sword either. But it was his magic that made so powerful. No wonder Dumbledore had forced him to leave.

The Raiders would have had a field day if they'd managed to get hold of him. Draco gave a little bow and then said, "Pleased to meet you Harry my name is Draco Malfoy."

Harry's eyes went huge. The Malfoys had been the ruling family in Slytherin before Voldemort took over this must be the young prince. Harry returned the bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Draco."

Draco's eyes went huge. There were not many people in the surrounding cities that knew of Draco's true heritage. He had been the Prince of Slytherin, yes but he had lost that part of him when he and his family had been forced to flee Slytherin. He wasn't a prince in Hogwarts, not really he was more like an abdicated Prince. Hogwarts didn't really have a ruling family because it was representation of all four countries and housed people of all races behind it's walls.

His father Lucius had ran Hogwarts since leaving Slytherin but he did it not as a King but as part of a Council that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were also part of as head of the representatives from Gryffindor.

Which made it amazing that the young elf would know he was a Prince. Now Harry himself was more a prince than Draco himself yet he had still respected him as one regardless of the fact his title did not truly apply anymore.

"There are not many people that know of that anymore." He said shocked. He edged closer to the bed wanting to get closer to the enigma that was Prince Harry of Gryffindor.

Harry grinned seeing Draco's response. "Don't look so shocked Father always made sure I did my lessons as well as archery and sword lessons he always believes that knowledge is the key to understanding other people and therefore solving problems and this way war can often be avoided."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "That sounds like Albus alright." Remus nodded in agreement. "When we lived in Gryffindor Albus was always trying to teach that peace was better than war although he always had the best army in times of war and his spy network is one of the best through out all of the area Hogwarts included."

Harry grinned, "Father is always prepared for anything." Then his face fell. "Well everything but this attack. I should not have left I left all my friends fighting on the walls. I feel like such a coward." Sirius looked down at him his eyes full of understanding.

"Sometimes the braver thing to do is not to fight at all. I've already sent some scouts ahead and I am going with them. Get well Prince Harry and once you are well we can head back to Gryffindor together."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Sirius I'll stay here with Harry you go on with the scouts come back when you have a report."

Sirius nodded. "I'll be back Harry it's such along time since I've seen you I want to know what you've been doing and perhaps I'll challenge you to a dual." "I'll win." Harry said cockily. "Father and General Alastor Moody taught me and my friend Ron Weasley before we joined the Army they were the best." Sirius' eyes went round.

"I agree. But Mad Eye also taught me. And…Your father." Remus shot Sirius a filthy look. "You shouldn't have said anything! Not yet!" Harry's eyes went huge. "You knew my father?" "Very well." "Perhaps if you get better we can talk some more."

Harry nodded eagerly. "I'd like that."

Draco watched the interaction with growing interest but also growing annoyance. The arrival of Sirius and Remus had taken Harry's attention away from him and for some reason he didn't like that. He felt as if they were taking Harry away from him and he knew this was something he shouldn't even be thinking about after all Harry was hardly his but he couldn't help it.

Draco had always admittedly been possessive of this he thought to be his. And it was amazing but it was true. In the short time he had known Harry, most if not all of that not knowing who he was, he had come to think of Harry as his. It was wrong, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it.

Malfoy's were possessive of what was theirs and damn it whether they liked it or not Harry was _his._

Sirius soon left to join the scouts to journey to Gryffindor Kingdom to assess the damage and although no one said anything everyone involved knew they were going to look for survivors.

Remus stayed and spoke with Poppy while Draco stayed close to Harry and talked to him. He knew he was late for a meeting with his father but somehow he didn't care.

Harry looked at Draco. "What happened? The last thing I remember was shooting an arrow at a raider that was following me." Draco smirked. He liked being able to tell people things they didn't know.

"Well you shot that arrow and as much as it pains me I have to say thank-you because without it I would have been dead and then another raider out of nowhere and knocked you to the ground I managed to help."

Here Draco stopped and his smirk grew more pronounced. "You owe me your life coz I managed to tackle the raider to the ground and then I brought you here." Harry's eyes were huge and he shook his head. "You truly did save my life my sincere thanks Prince Draco."

Draco stared at Harry. He actually meant it! He actually meant that thanks. He shook his head he had been around Council members too long he couldn't remember the last time someone had been sincere to him.

Remus watched this exchange amused. He had said very little since Sirius had left he just watched Harry and Draco interact and watched the boy he had had to leave so long ago. He had changed so much. Dumbledore had done a good job raising him. He had also noticed the envy in Draco's eyes when he and Sirius were talking to Harry.

He would certainly watch the coming months with interest something told him it would be interesting to say the least.

At that moment the doors opened and his father Lucius Malfoy, once the King of Slytherin swept into the room. Remus stood and he and Lucius exchanged bows as it was formal to do among those in the Council of Hogwarts and then Lucius tuned to his son.

"Draco I expected you in my study fifteen minutes ago. I do not like being kept waiting." "I'm sorry father but something came up." Draco said smoothly.

Lucius, had he not been the articulate Malfoy everyone knew him to be, would have rolled his eyes. There was always something coming up in his son's life these days.

Remus, understanding the look Lucius was giving his son said, "This time Draco's absence is founded. Gryffindor City was attacked." Lucius stiffened immediately and turned to Remus. "And you know this how?"

Remus motioned to Harry. "This is Harry Albus Dumbledore's adoptive son. He was sent here to warn us. Sirius has already set out with the scouts. He will return for the Army once the extent of the damage is known."

Remus looked at Lucius and Draco had the distinct impression Remus Lupin and his father were aware of something he wasn't it wasn't a feeling he enjoyed.

Lucius approached the bed and Harry bowed his head in respect. "King Lucius." Draco watched his fahter's reaction and was shocked to see him smiling. "I see Albus has taught you your history. You need not call me King for I am not one anymore. At least not in these walls."

Harry nodded his head in acceptance and shrugged. "As you wish." He fell back against the pillows and Poppy bustled in. "Alright enough he's tired and I do want him to recover. Take these potions Harry it will make for a dreamless sleep." Harry nopdded and turned to Remus.

"You'll tell me what Sirius and the scouts find? You'll wake me when they return?" Remus nodded his head. "Of course but now you have to rest." Harry took his potion without further complaint and fell into a deep sleep.

Lucius turned to his son and smirked. "It seems for once your excuse is actually real." Draco shrugged it off and said, "He saved my life father." Lucius nodded. "I knew you were missing from the palace."

Draco should have known better his father always knew the comings and goings of Hogwarts Palace the main base. "Since you got Harry to us my only punishment is for you to become his guide show him round the palace help him recover. Help him train he will no doubt want to return to Gryffindor."

Normally this would have been a punishment for Draco he hated doing things such as this but with Harry it didn't seem that big of a deal. It meant he got to spend more time with Harry and for an unexplainable reason this made him happy.

"Yes Father." Draco said emotionlessly he didn't need his father knowing he as looking forward to it. His father might decide to change his mind. "Your lessons will begin again tomorrow make sure you're not late Draco." With that he swept from the room.

Draco, however had no thoughts of leaving and had he thought this through properly this should have been a scary prospect for the young prince but all he could think about was Harry and how much he didn't know about him.

He was an enigma.

A puzzle.

And one Draco fully intended to fathom out.


End file.
